


A Sense Of Security

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Hearts of Camelot [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur makes a gesture to Gwen after the death of her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sense Of Security

**#2. A Sense Of Security**

Featured Character: Arthur

Rating/Warnings: K+ (character death)

Word Count:430

Summary: Arthur makes a gesture to Gwen after the death of her father.

**#2. A Sense Of Security**

When Arthur heard what happened to Tom the blacksmith, his guts tied in knots. Arthur needed to give Gwen something but he knew that nothing would ever make up for the horrible thing that had happened.

Arthur didn’t believe that Tom had committed treason on purpose. The man was smarter than that of that Arthur was sure. Trying to escape from a cell in a well guarded dungeon wasn’t a smart thing either.

Arthur couldn’t understand how the man had gotten a key to escape. He checked his keys and found that very key missing. At first he thought it was Merlin that took it but if it had been he would have helped Tom escape.

Now Arthur had to make some sort of reparations. Gold would not be enough. She needed something so she would feel secure. He racked his brain and tried to come up with something that would give the now orphaned maid a sense of security.

Arthur decided to give her the house she lived in. Her home for the rest of her life. It was the best he could think of. He hoped it was enough. He prepared the documents making everything legal and binding.

There was only one thing left to do and that was to tell her. Arthur knew that Gaius and Merlin were caring for her because of the shock she had suffered. He walked to the physicians chambers and rehearsed what he would say in his head.

He walked in and Gaius looked up at him from his book.

“Gwen?” Arthur asked.

Gaius sighed. “She’s in Merlin’s room. She was very upset I had to give her something to calm her down.”

Arthur nodded. He walked to Merlin’s room and knocked on the door. He opened the door and went inside.

Gwen stands when she realizes that it is Arthur standing there. “Sire…”

Arthur takes a deep breath and says what he has been practicing in his head all the way here. “Guinevere, I...want you to know that your job is safe. And that your home is yours for life. I guarantee you that. I know that under the circumstances it's not much but, erm, anything you want, anything you need, all you have to do is ask.”

Arthur hesitates for a moment then turns to leave but on an impulse she turns back. “I'm sorry.”

Gwen is still in a state of shock she answers almost automatically. “Thank you, Sire.

He left the room knowing he had did what he could but it still didn’t feel like it was enough.


End file.
